Collide
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: One-shot song fic Tommy/Kim


A/N: I don't own anything but the concept. I hope that everyone likes this one-shot.

XXXX

"Are we not even going to talk about this?" Tommy asked looking at his wife of five years. After the letter and giving up of powers, he and Kim had found their way back to each other. He wasn't sure how but they did.

"What do you want to talk about? We don't have to do this." She stated as she crossed her arms across her chest. He knew that look but this wasn't something he wanted to pass up.

"They need us, Kimberly." He pleaded.

"No they don't." She said throwing her hands up in the air. "We deserve a break." She said.

"I created those things. The Dino Rangers need our help." He said walking over to her.

"No you didn't create those things, you created the technology." She said correcting him. "Tommy, you know that you won't just be a mentor to those kids, you will want to get involved." She stated.

"What's so wrong with that?" He asked taking her hands in his.

"Everything." She cried as she squeezed his hands before pulling back.

"Kim?" He asked looking at her as she shook her head. She needed to think and she couldn't do that with him staring at her with those beautiful eyes of his.

"I'm going to bed." She stated.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked trying to find out what was really wrong with her.

"No, I'm not mad at you but I am upset. Now I am just going to bed." She said as he nodded. He watched her go into their bedroom with a heavy heart. He knew that she wouldn't like his idea but he never thought that she would be totally against it. The Dino Rangers did need their help if only he could convince his wife of that fact. Flipping off lights, he slowly made his way to the bedroom. Kim was probably already asleep because as soon as her head touched the pillow each night, she was out like a light. Pausing at the door, he looked at the bed and just like he thought, she was out. Sighing he pulled off his t-shirt and jeans. He tossed both of them in the hamper before walking over to his side of the bed. He got into bed as quite as he could so as not to wake Kim. Once he was settled, Kim rolled into his side like always and he had to smile. She might be upset with him but she still turned to him.

XXXX

Sunlight touched Tommy's face as he rolled over. The dawn was breaking with the sunlight shining through the curtains. Shifting slightly, he looked down at his wife still tucked into his side. Kim was barely waking as she snuggled deeper into him. Looking at her, he knew that he was tangled up in her and he had been since that first day in high school. She was still that same girl even though they were older. Kim was still the center of his world and he knew that she would always be. Shifting again, he stretched before getting out of bed as quite as he could. He didn't want to wake her after last night. She said that she needed time to think about mentoring the Dino Rangers. He hoped that she would support him in his idea. The rangers needed them because they were a young team much like Tommy and Kim were when they had been called upon by Zordon.

_**The dawn is breaking  
**__**A light shining through  
**__**You're barely waking  
**__**And I'm tangled up in you **_

He walked over to the dresser to find a shirt and some pants. Grabbing the first pair of jeans he could find, he put those on and went in search of a t-shirt. Pulling his shirt down over his chest, he looked back at Kim still in bed. Thinking about the past few days he knew that he would have to change her mind. She thought that they didn't have to get involved with the newest rangers. Sometimes she could be so closed while he was open to the idea of helping out. He loved being a ranger and wished that he could be out there fighting with Connor and them. Looking back at her, he hoped that once he followed the rangers, she would go. It was in her to help in any way that she could. She was just scared. He was worried though because this might be her breaking point with him. She wanted to leave that life behind and start a new one. He couldn't bear it if she left him and he didn't see her face light up again. He loved her too much to jeopardize this marriage. He lost her once and he wouldn't do it again.

_**Well I'm open  
**__**You're closed  
**__**Where I'll follow  
**__**You'll go  
**__**I worry I won't see your face  
**__**Light up again **_

Sighing he sat at the end of the bed and just looked at his wife. He remembered their time as rangers. What he remembered most was Kim losing her powers. She had fallen in his arms several times. He didn't want to put her through that again but the rangers did need their help. Snapping back to the present, he remembered their fight last night. He just seemed to say everything wrong. Doubt had filled his mind as Kim talked. She outlined what could and probably would go wrong. Those doubts now swirled around his mind as he glanced at one of the pictures hanging on the wall next to him. It was one of the team before Rocky, Aisha, and Adam had joined it. The joy written in Kim's face was enough for him to push the issue. They needed to help since he was somewhat responsible for the evil they were fighting. There was a middle ground somewhere and it was where they would collide.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
**__**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
**__**Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
**__**Somehow find that you and I collide **_

Kim opened her eyes only to find Tommy was sitting at the end of the bed. He was just sitting there. He was quite, she knew. He always had been even that first day. Thinking back she knew that their first meeting had set everything up. They had fought together against a common enemy. He was her first love just like she was his. Her first impression left much to be desired but Tommy had loved it. He had come to her rescue even then. It was only when she told him how much he was on her mind that he had gotten scared. Well he scared her sometimes too like him wanting to help out the newest set of rangers. She wanted to get on with their life and not be a part of the rangers. Since Zordon's death, she had just wanted to fade away from the Ranger World.

_**I'm quite you know  
**__**You make a first impression  
**__**But I've found I'm scared to know  
**__**I'm always on your mind **_

Tommy didn't seem to remember all those bad times as rangers. She did though. She remembered him losing his Green Ranger powers. Holding his hand as he slipped into an almost coma state. She watched as his body glowed and pulsed green. Coming back to the present and her husband, she didn't know if she could go through again with him. It had scared her to almost lose him. She had already lost Zordon and she couldn't lose the man in front of her. She had already done that once and it was plenty for her.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
**__**Even the stars refuse to shine  
**__**Out of the back, you fall in time  
**__**Somehow find that you and I collide **_

"Are you ready to talk?" He asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Maybe." She said as he got back into bed and pulled her close.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked kissing her hair.

"Losing you." She answered rubbing her hands over his arms that were closed about her. "I would lose my way if I lost you." She whispered as he paused.

"You will not lose me. I'm close behind like I always have been." He whispered into her ear as she nodded.

_**Don't stop here  
**__**I lost my place  
**__**I'm close behind **_

"I love you." Kim whispered as she turned in Tommy's arms.

"I love you too." Tommy said as he leaned in and kissed his wife. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"When do we start helping the rangers?" She asked as her eyes sparkled.

"You want to help them?" He asked as she nodded. "This afternoon good enough?" He asked.

"Perfect." She replied as she pulled him down to her. He knew that she couldn't resist helping the rangers. They had finally collided.

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
**__**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
**__**Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
**__**You finally find you and I collide  
**__**Finally find you and I collide  
**__**You finally find  
**__**You and I collide **_

"I'm Kimberly and I will be helping you." She said as she stood before Connor, Kira, and Ethan.

"I'm Connor and I am the Red Ranger." He said shaking her hand.

"I'm Ethan and I am the Blue Ranger." He said stepping up next.

"And I am the Yellow Ranger, the only girl, and my name is Kira. It will be great having another girl around here to help with the guys." She said as Kim laughed. Tommy watched his wife as she got to know the rangers. He had been right because they had found the middle ground and collided.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know. The song is Collide by Howie Day. The first time I heard it, I wanted to write a one-shot for Tommy and Kim with this song.


End file.
